


You Bring Out The Best In Me

by Harumenos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, Other, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumenos/pseuds/Harumenos
Summary: Maki and Kirumi have been friends for months, but are they willing to let that change?





	You Bring Out The Best In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I made up pregame personalites Im not sorry

Kirumi sighed and looked out the window. It was only first period, and she was planning on confessing to her crush by the end of the day. Anxiety was already welling up inside her as she looked at the paper on her desk. She was thinking it would be easier to just slip a note in her locker and not show up the rest of the week to avoid the embarrassment.

The girl had had a crush on Maki Harukawa for a long time. But she was so quiet, Kirumi was probably the only person she had talked to all year. Their conversations were nice, better than the ones she had with her other friends.

The period ended eventually, and Kirumi walked through the hall clutching the paper in her hand. Yeah, this wasn’t gonna work.

A short girl moved up next to her silently. Her eyes were glued to her phone. That was Himiko. She was a sort of unspoken friend of Kirumis. They didn’t talk much, she couldn’t even remember what the smaller girls voice sounded like. But neither of them minded. That was how they preferred it.

They’re only other friends were Korekiyo and Kokichi. All four of them could probably be mistaken for mute. Not exactly that all of them were shy, Himiko was not afraid of being rude or calling someone out, but they didn’t really have anything to say. They had all unconsciously banded together fairly early in the year, as no one else really wanted anything to do with them.

They all had second period together, which was always a relief. Kiyo walked up beside the two girls and gave a quiet “Hey.” Kokichi was up ahead, hiding in the bathroom. He did it in between classes to avoid bullies. Once he was seen with Himiko and Kiyo he was safe. Kiyo was rumored to have been kicked out of his last school cause he stabbed a kid out of anger, which was completely ridiculous. And Himiko had an admirer that once knocked a boy out because he insulted her.

All of them walked to class together after Kokichi joined them. The small boy had a new bandage on his face and hand, probably more on his arms. He looked at the note in Kirumis hands and nodded approvingly. 

Getting through the day to only lunch was agonizing. They all sat at the lunch table in the far corner of the room, away from everyone. Himiko was sitting with a pencil in hand, proofreading the love letter Kirumi wrote. Kokichi sat across from them, sitting extremely close to Kiyo, acting like he was some sort of protective shield. Which he was, in a way. And he didn’t mind it.

Kirumi got up to go take a walk and try to calm her racing mind. She nodded a goodbye to her friends and silently left the cafeteria.

She needed to wash her face, get her thoughts in order. The only bathroom where she could actually be alone was a practically invisible one across the school. You couldn’t find it unless you were using all your wits and brain power to find it. Pretty inconvenient spot for a bathroom, but as far as Kirumi knew she was the only one who ever went there, so she wasn’t complaining.

As soon as the girl opened the door she froze. Maki was standing over a sink holding a wet towel up to her face and struggling to stop crying. She had a first aid kit sitting on the sink, and looked like she was going to use the bandages.

Maki gasped when the door opened, but looked much more relieved once she saw it was just Kirumi. She seemed to be bleeding pretty badly, and she had a bruised eye.

Kirumi rushed over to her and took the towel from the poor girls weak grasp. “What on earth happened to you?” She asked as she rinsed the blood soaked towel in the sink. She began lightly wiping the blood from the smaller girls head and face. “I don’t know what happened, but I somehow pissed off Momota…” Kirumi winced.

Now was most certainly not the right time to confess her feelings for Maki. Kirumi clumsily put bandages on her hands and face, and when she finished Maki embraced her in a tight hug. “Thank you so much.” She was taken aback for a moment, but held the small girl close.

They stayed like that for a while, neither were sure for how long, but only broke apart once the bell rang. Only then did Kirumi realize Maki had been crying for almost all of it. She wiped the girls tears and in a small moment of bravery gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing out without a word.

She wasn’t able to focus the rest of the day, not like she was able to focus that morning either. She kept thinking of her interaction with Maki, even when Tenko and Miu started picking on her she didn’t care like she usually did.

Nothing mattered but the way Maki had looked at her.

When the last school bell (finally) rang, Himiko stopped her in the hallway and gave the note back with a slight smile. As the girl walked away, Kirumi stood there and stared at it. She wasn’t going to actually do it anyway, but it’ll be a cold day in hell before she confesses now.

Kirumi lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking and thinking. Why had Maki not texted her once she got hurt? Why was she crying while they hugged? Why didn’t she just slip the letter in her locker after school cause looking back it would’ve been easy? 

She groaned and rolled on her side, reaching to check her phone.

There was a text from Himiko.

Himiko: did you slip the note in her locker  
Kirumi: No….  
Himiko: you moron  
Himiko: I spent good time fixing all your mistakes you better use that letter  
Kirumi: I couldn’t bring myself to do it  
Himiko: just do it tomorrow. The sooner the better.

Kirumi looked at the text for a long moment. She was right, the more she put this off the worse she would feel. It wasn’t that hard to simply slip a note into a locker. Much easier than confronting her face to face.

She stared at the air in front of her. No way was she actually going to be able to confess anytime soon. Maybe if she just waited, all her feelings would go away. All she had to do was wait until graduation so she could leave this hellhole.

But if she just did that, who knows what would happen to Maki.

So now here she is, standing outside her crushes locker and holding the letter once again. She skipped first period, not that big of a deal, lots of students skipped. But Kirumi kept telling herself that if she didn’t do it now it would never happen. Which wasn’t exactly untrue.

She wished she could say she almost put the note in, but she didn’t. Nothing changed between when class started and the second bell rang. She hid the note in her bag so Himiko wouldn’t ask again and started to class.

Kirumi just sat all day feeling miserable. She had a crush on Maki for the longest time. They were close friends even if they didn’t hang out very much. They didn’t even have any classes together. They were apart all day, Kirumi had no idea how she ended up falling in love within those months.

At lunch she sat quietly. It was so painfully obvious she was sad that the only time she dare look up at her friends Himiko was giving her a worried look while the two boys chatted quietly about something. Kirumi looked back down at the floor quickly. None of them had ever acted like that before.

Once the bell rang again, she started heading to class. But she came face to face with the door and walked straight away from it. She kept walking and walking, holding back tears and she wandered the halls. She didn’t know what time it was, or even what part of the school she was in. But she didn’t care.  
Kirumi did the only thing she really thought she could, she sat down against a wall and cried. She buried her face in her arms and started shaking. She cried because she couldn’t confess to a stupid crush. Because she was a coward. Because she was selfish. All of the times Maki dragged her to a bookstore or a bakery after school, all the times they stayed up way too late talking about everything under the sun, the times Kirumi ignored her homework and instead reread their conversations over text, did it all mean nothing now? Was it just stupid memories bound to be lost to time?

She only looked up once she heard someone say her name.

Maki stood there with a pained look on her face. Kirumi stared in shock for a moment, and only broke out of it once she crouched down so she was eye level with the crying girl. She set down her things, reached out and wiped away some of Kirumis tears.

All she could do is sit there, a lovestruck angsty dumbass, admiring the sweet girl in front of her. The way the sunlight from the window behind hit the edges of her face, how her hair looked messier than usual, and how her eyes never slipped away from a growing feeling of concern.

Maki eventually moved over and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in Kirumis arm. The taller girl hesitated for a moment, but she looked out the big hallway window. It seemed like a perfect day She rested her head against Makis, and slowly closed her eyes.

“...Kirumi?”  
She opened her eyes a bit. “Yes?”  
“I need to tell you something.”  
Maki sat up and leaned against the wall, pressing her shoulder into Kirumis. Slowly, Maki took her hands in her own, intertwining their fingers but never breaking eye contact with the window.  
“I like you. I really like you. I’ve been way too afraid to say anything for so long, everything was going so smoothly and I didn’t want to ruin it.”  
Kirumi looked at her to see if this was some cruel joke, but the blush spreading across her face and the infectious smile she wore said otherwise.

Kirumi lay her forehead on Makis shoulder, smiling like crazy. “I like you too.”

It was all too perfect. Nothing as overdramatic as either of them were making it out to be in their heads. It wasn’t stupid and dramatic and in the nighttime rain, it wasn’t teary eyed or sad, just everything Kirumi could’ve asked for.

But if it was all so perfect, why was Kirumi so utterly confused? Cause now here she stood, in a slightly crowded gym dotted with vines, eyeing a stunningly beautiful girl in the corner standing by herself, who looked all too familiar for comfort.


End file.
